


This Year's Summer

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Air Conditioner, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: (Insert Shirabu’s internal scream here…)Outside, Shirabu sighed loudly. With a lot of feeling, he softly muttered, “Taichi, you’re cruel.”Yeah, this year’s summer was hellish to the core, alright…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this randomness. /orz

This year’s summer was hellish, and that’s all of it.

 

.

 

“Please don’t tell me it’s broken.”

 

Kawanishi, sweating profusely yet still emotionless as usual, tapped the air conditioner carefully. It wouldn’t turn on, no matter how much he hit it or clicked the on button on the remote control. The tall brunet stepped down the dining chair, giving his most hopeless look as a reply to Semi’s previous wish.

 

As expected, Semi groaned and fell to his knees. “Why is this happening here too? Why can’t I enjoy a cool summer near the air conditioner? Why—“

 

“Either because you use it too much or it’s its time to break. Stop complaining, Semi-san,” Shirabu answered calmly as he ate a bowl of shaved ice. His own handmade, because someone (coughKawanishicough) brought back a modified (plastic) bear from home yesterday. Shirabu was grateful; without shaved ice and the electric fan, he doubted he could survive this hellish summer. Well, not that he was complaining…

 

The normally composed(-looking) brown eyes glanced silently at his boyfriend and ex-upperclassman.

 

Kawanishi was wearing a loose sleeveless red top, which was wet from him sweating heavily and clung to him like second layer of skin. Not only his arms, he also showed off his long legs (which sometimes Shirabu was jealous of) with his sinful volleyball shorts. And he was still sweating. Shirabu ate another spoonful shaved ice mixed with strawberry syrup, moving his gaze at his former upperclassman. Semi was no different from Kawanishi, with his slightly wet short-sleeved shirt and Shiratorizawa white-and-violet volleyball shorts. A white shirt, mind you, which meant another test for Shirabu’s mental fortitude.

 

He bit down the spoon unconsciously.

 

He had to deal with this for the next three weeks, somehow, without getting caught drooling or ogling at them.

 

_Stay strong, my poor heart._

**.**

 

Kawanishi, unsurprisingly, knew this fact. With Semi still protesting on the floor, he put one hand on his neck and the other one on his waist, eyes glancing sideways at the wincing Shirabu before smirking wickedly.

 

(Insert Shirabu’s internal scream here…)

 

Outside, Shirabu sighed loudly. With a lot of feeling, he softly muttered, “Taichi, you’re cruel.”

 

Yeah, this year’s summer was hellish to the core, alright…

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
